This invention relates to a removable attachment for use in earth moving operations.
Over the years many different earth moving attachments have been devised and designed for use with both backhoe buckets and shovel buckets. The primary purpose of all of this effort has been an attachment that can be secured quickly and easily to the bucket portion of a backhoe or other power shovel to permit the backhoe to be used for earth moving or grading operations as well as the normal digging and trenching operations for which the backhoe is specifically designed. While simplicity and ease of attachment have been the claimed virtues of many of these prior art devices, in fact, this has not been the case. They have required bolting, precision adjustment, exacting matching of parts and in some cases have lacked sufficient strength to permit much more than their superficial use for earth leveling and/or grading operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved earth grading attachment for use with backhoe buckets.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved earth grading attachment for backhoe buckets that is simply and easily attached.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved low cost earth grading attachment for a backhoe bucket.